6.29.17
= Full Update Notes = New Content and Features * Electromancer: Added a new class! The Electromancer taps into the city’s power grid to energize arcane constructs. * Drifter: Primal and Gesture spells are now more potent in the duel. * Council Tribune: A cryptic newspaper reports the latest events and news for The Unspoken. * Hand Skins: Added two new hand skins: one each for mechanical and all-natural Casters. Tuning and Fixes Anarchist * Arcane Shield: Increased the radius of the perfect reflect area. ** This makes attacks that hit the edge of the center count as reflects instead of deflections. * Chaos Skull: Increased targeting effectiveness during the initial speed boost. ** Fast skulls are more reliable for close range direct damage. * Chaos Skull: Reduced the time the skull wanders if it has no target. ** This improves the effectiveness of Chaos Skulls cast under duress. * Chaos Skull: Added latency compensation to the Chaos Skull. ** Chaos Skulls will now persist if an opponent teleports in the instant before a skull strikes. (This fix didn't actually work Skulls are still broken and considered useless.) * Chaos Skull: Minimum charged Chaos Skulls can now be split twice. ** The Anarchist now has the final word on a minimum charge skull, reducing the risk of this spell to a mindful Anarchist. * Pyrotechnics: Removed the safe pillar functionality. ** Now a single rocket will always travel to your opponent’s location. Other rockets strike a random pillar. Drifter * Shatter Mine: Moved the mine summon position to the front of the caster. ** Choosing a new target pillar is more responsive and no longer resets the mine’s summon time. * Shatter Mine: Decreased the duration of the fuse. ** Mines are less likely to be destroyed after the victim teleports to their position, and it’s more difficult to escape a detonating mine. * Slingshot: Added a third charge tier. ** Heavy shots allow the Drifter to prepare a strong direct attack. * Evil Eye: Raised the position of the shield relative to casting hand and increased the radius of the perfect reflect area. ** Foresight ability is easier to use, with no obstruction from the casting hand. The shield aligns with the primal attack center to make it easier to block while attacking. * Vermin: Decreased flight speed and increased dive speed. ** It’s now more effective to counter Crows with an attack spell, less effective to counter with a teleport. * Celestial Dome: Removed damage spillover. ** This should allow a Drifter to play more defensively if they so choose. Kineticist * Debris Scatter: Added an aiming reticle. ** This improves targeting clarity. * Telekinesis: Improved tracking for telekinetic objects. ** Telekinetic objects will now hit unintended pillars less often. Midway Pier Arena * Midway Spider: Decreased the Spider’s damage per second and search speed. ** It’s now possible to anticipate the Spider beam, and its damage is more in line with other Summons. Burnham Station Arena * Station Beast: Increased attack damage. ** The Beast’s attack can now break hand shields. * Station Beast: Increased max health. Decreased generator count, health, and heal rate. ** Increased health helps the summon persist long enough to be effective. Generators are easier to destroy, and provide only partial healing to the Beast. Artifacts * Cthulhu’s Grasp: Added alternate glyphs and increased depth tolerance. ** Casting the spell requires more awareness, less rote movement. * Aerogramme: Removed Primal shield deflect, reduced wandering distance. ** This makes the Artifact a more effective choice for the loadout. * Aerogramme: Added latency compensation to the Aerogramme. ** Aerogramme will now persist if an opponent teleports in the instant before an airplane strikes. (This fix didn't actually work Aerogramme is still broken and considered useless.) General * Round start: Increased the visibility of the pre-match barrier and synchronized the pillars with the round start.